Rose and Scorpius One Shots
by weasleyjumper
Summary: Some rather cute little, tiny weeny stories like, a paragraph long, if that that I wrote for my friend's belated Christmas present, plus a new one. Not all romance but Rose/Scorpius Centred.


**Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling there would be whole shelves in bookshops dedicated to my brand new Scorrose books in bookstores all over the world, now, are there any Scorrose books by JKR? No? Well I mustn't be her then.**

Corridor Encounters.

Rose was small for her age, taking after her mother more than her tall father in that respect, and was frequently barged into in the bustling corridors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry. She never usually got a second glance once she had been shoved aside, much less from Scorpius Malfoy. But on one fateful day she looked up at the tall boy who had rammed into her and met the sparkling silver eyes of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Slytherin prince. As blue gaze met silver a spark seemed to go off and a warning bell rang in both of their minds. After what seemed like eternity but was probably only a matter of seconds, Rose picked herself up off the floor and carried on, shooting only one nervous glance back into those eyes that were fixed on her. This was the first time she ever really encountered Scorpius Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin.

Flying.

Rose loved flying, the feel of the wind through her curls was exhilarating, the feel of the cool air on her face was refreshing and the views were second to none. She sped over the grounds of her beloved school, Hogwarts. For a place that had known such misery, it was breathtaking. She raced towards the Quidditch stadium where her cousin's best friend Scorpius was waiting for her so that he could drag her to a party in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Alright Rosie, enough flying for today." He called up at her. Rose sighed and swept down to him, hovering beside him, a few feet away from the ground.

"Come on Scorpius, two more minutes?" She pleaded. He seemed to battle with himself internally.

"But Al told me to bring you in at dusk! He didn't want you flying around in the dark by yourself." He complained. Rose rolled her eyes.

"If you come with me I won't be alone." She reasoned. Scorpius shook his platinum blonde head.

"Rose I can't fly, I thought you knew that!" He replied, a blush appearing on his pale cheeks, he had always been embarrassed about his inability to fly. Rose lowered herself to the ground and commanded Scorpius to sit on her broom. Uneasily he obeyed and Rose clambered on behind him. She kicked off the ground and they flew. As they flew Scorpius grew increasingly confident, until Rose no longer steered but held on to him, hugging him.

"You can fly." She corrected him.

That Summer Afternoon.

One summer afternoon in 2021, Rose, Albus and Scorpius lay in the vast garden of the Burrow. The sun glared down on them, bringing out Rose's golden freckles and rosy skin, bleaching Scorpius' blonde head and tanning Albus. The three of them were mumbling sleepy conversations, the warm air befuddling them.

"Hey Rosie?" Scorpius yawned, rolling onto his side to speak to his friend.

"Mmmh?" She replied, her eyes closed against the sunlight.

"I really do love you." He told her earnestly. Her blue eyes flew open at this.

"I love you too Scor, what brought this on?" She asked, wide awake now. She rolled over to see Scorpius better.

"No, Rosie, I LOVE you." He insisted. Rose smiled. The sun must have made him delirious, or else he'd been at the fire whiskey.

"Course you do Scorp."She let a note of sadness taint her words, she wished it was true.

"I do." He edged closer to her and placed a feather light kiss on his best friends pink lips, she closed her eyes and rolled onto her back again and he followed suit. They left their hands touching.

Watching Rose Weasley.

One warm summer's day, after the end-of-year examinations, Scorpius and Rose went down to the lake. Dragon flies swept low over the sparkling waters of the lake. Rose took out a book and began to read.

"Rosie! You can't read!" Scorpius protested as he lay down beside her.

"Yes I can Scorpius, watch me." She replied wearily. Scorpius knew better than to argue with her after exams, so he decided to take her literally and watched her.

He gazed at his friend's copper and scarlet curls, slung in a low ponytail that reached just past her shoulder blades. The sun made her ringlets look like they were on fire. He watched as her lips, plump and pink moved, forming the words she was reading and smiling at them. He couldn't help imagining capturing those lips in his own; after all, he was a hormonal teenage boy. He observed how the dusting of gold freckles that were scattered over her pale face and limbs could be made into little patterns. He watched the lights dance in her blue, blue eyes as she devoured the story in her hands. He spotted an anomaly, a blonde curl falling into her face. He stared at her curl for a long time, taking in the beauty of the little girl he'd known since he was eleven, now becoming a young woman.

"Scor, what are you looking at?" She asked politely. Scorpius was shocked that he had been caught but masked it as best he could.

"You have one blonde curl, did you know that?" He told her, and smiled as her cheeks went a not-so-delicate shade of pink.

"Yes. I have one black curl as well." She replied, not looking up from her book. Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"Blonde and black, me and Al?" He put the pieces together. She nodded, her blush deepening. Scorpius beamed and tapped Rose's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Can you do that for me? Can I have a red streak and a black streak please?" He pleaded. Rose looked perplexed.

"Are you sure?" She cocked her head to one side. Scorpius smiled as she raised her wand and pulled a strand of his fair hair around her wand and turned it red.

Scorpius on the Platform.

Scorpius had just got off the Hogwarts express and he was waiting on the platform 9 3/4 for his mother to stop talking to her friends from her own days at the school, his father held him by his shoulders and steered him towards the group of women his mother was talking to. He recognised one of them as the mother of the Scamander twins in his year, and another as Ginny Potter, mother of his friend Albus. He saw a tall red haired man standing on the outskirts of the group, stood by a brown haired lady and held a girl in his grip. Scorpius recognised the little girl as Rose Weasley, Albus' cousin. He felt his father's grip tighten as he too caught sight of the pair.

"Do you know that girl?" His father asked. Scorpius nodded. His father's grip got even tighter.

"Are you..._friends_?" He asked, incredulous.

"I don't believe so, I know her through her cousin."Scorpius replied. His father nodded.

"Don't make friends with her; she can only be bad news." He informed him. Scorpius looked at the innocent second year, with her red curls and big blue eyes, and a little anger bubbled inside. How dare his father just assume about her? He deliberately gave Rose a big smile, which she responded to by smiling back and blushing prettily. He was determined that next term he would befriend her.

Names.

Five year old Rose Weasley was sat on the squashy sofa at her house. It was a Mummy-and-Rosie day, the first one in a very long time. She snuggled up to her mother's side and began to doze off. She was nearly in the land of dreams when a question that had been on her mind since she and her cousin Albus had played in the park that day, and made a new friend, who had a very strange name.

"Mummy, why do I have such a plain name?" She asked her curious mind wandering. Hermione was taken aback; she had always thought that her daughter would appreciate her simple, yet pretty name.

"What do you mean Rosie?"She enquired. The little girl furrowed her brow.

"I mean, I have a normal name, a muggle name. I've never seen a muggle called Albus Severus, James Sirius or Scorpius Hyperion." She replied. Hermione tensed at the last name.

"Where did you hear that last name RoRo?" She crossed her fingers, hoping that it would just be in a conversation she had overheard.

"My new friend at the park was called that. He had very pretty hair."Rose mused.

"That's nice Rosie was he nasty or was he good?" Hermione asked.

"He was the nicest person I ever met." Rose answered honestly. Hermione sighed, her daughter was too young to know about the Malfoys role in the war she knew nothing about.

"Don't tell Daddy about Scorpius dear." Hermione warned her daughter.

"Okay." she mumbled drowsily, completely forgetting her original question.

The rain lashed at the windows of Rose's bedroom and a roll of thunder boomed across the grey sky. She grinned at her pale reflection. Today was going to be perfect. Rose loved rainy days. She didn't love rain, but she loved the feel of her warm home whilst it was so grim outside. It made her feel safe. It also meant that no-one could make her go outside, she could just stay in and read, or watch a muggle film, or write a story. As rose smiled away at the prospect of a good day, something caught her eye. A boy with white blonde hair and a familiar smile was sat in a tree, close to her window. Scorpius Malfoy. Anger frothed in her stomach, mixed in with a feeling that she wasn't ready to admit yet. She wrenched open her window and howled at him.

"YOU! How did YOU get here?" Before the boy had time to answer, Rose pulled him in through her bedroom window. A bolt of lightning struck the tree he had been sitting in moments previously. He had her pinned on the floor beneath him. He gave her an unnerving smile and leant up close to her face, causing her heart rate to treble.

"Miss me?"


End file.
